


Troubles With You

by waterdloo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Enemies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, mihawk being mihawk, not following the timeline, self-indulgent writing, shanks being shanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdloo/pseuds/waterdloo
Summary: Dracule Mihawk lived a good life. Wait, he's not dead. He left the peaceful life he had when Shanks happened.– Basically a Shanks & Dracule au because I've been craving of fics about them but can't find many so I decided to write one. Well, I decided to call myself a writer, it's not bad to act one.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Hawk-Eye Mihawk | Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 6





	Troubles With You

"𝐻𝑎𝑤𝑘𝑦!"

"𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑖."

Mihawk stared at the red-haired pirate, wondering why he hadn't killed him yet when he had so many chances. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 a mystery he had solve years ago but he won't admit it or maybe it depends on the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I ACCEPT SCENES YOU MIGHT WANT TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY. GIVE ME ANYTHING I'LL TRY TO WORK IT OUT! or please drop any suggestions on here or in my tumblr: harumumo


End file.
